Caleo a Leo Valdez and Calypso Fanfiction! :D
by Sofgamegirl
Summary: So I decided to do a caleo fanfiction! :)
1. Chapter 1

So yay! I decided to start a caleo fanfiction with leo and calypso! :D

Leo sat in his office looking out the window sadly. He thought of the girl he left behind, Calypso. He wondered is he would ever see her again and even if he did would she even like him after he had left her like all the others did? Just like Percy did. He was still angry at Percy for leaving her behind. Suddenly the door burst open and Frank came in. "It's time for dinner," Frank said. "Hey what's wrong?" He said looking at Leo again. "Nothing," Leo said quietly. "You sure?" He said looking at Leo again. Leo nodded slightly. "Ok then. Well at dinner were going to explain what happened when they were gone to Percy and Annabeth and they will tell us about what happened to them," he said heading downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo was only half listening as they told about Tartarus. He had other things on his

mind. Soon piper got to to he part about kione. Then leo just realized that soon they

would say something about were leo had gone. "Guys I think I'm going to go to bed,"

said Leo as he fake yawned. "It's not even that late!" said Jason. "Yeah but I'm just kind

of tired," he said and he walked out the room.

Percy

As soon as Leo left he was confused. Leo was never tired! "Well should we continue with

out leo?" percy said breaking the silence. "I don't know," Piper sighed "He hasn't been the

same sense we found him in Malta." "What do you mean?" percy asked confused.

"When I was fighting kione she blasted him into the air and we found him later but he

seemed so different and sad and he wouldn't tell us were he went when we asked him.

He just said he was stranded on a island and then he left," piper said. A memory struck

percy like a lightning bolt. Calypso. He thought of the girl he left. The girl that cursed

Annabeth. Stranded on that island until that raft brought him home. He felt himself get

angry at her for cursing Annabeth. "Percy what's wrong?" said Annabeth grabbing his

hand. "Nothing. How did you find Leo? Did he build a boat or something?" said Percy

glancing at Piper. "No actually he build a raft I guess," she said. His eyes narrowed.

"Really?" he said angrily . "Uh yeah," said piper who was probably confused why he was

so mad. "Well I think I'm going to head to bed now. See you tomorrow," he said and

walked out the room. But he wasn't going into his room. He turned and went towards

Leo's office.


	3. Chapter 3

Calypso

Calypso sat down on the beach and watched the stars. For some reason the made her

think of the boy who left her, Leo Valdez. She shouldn't love someone this much who

abandoned her just like the rest. But she did. She would give anything in the world to

have him back with her. Something in her heart told her he would come back for her.

She just knew it. A tear fell onto the sand as she thought more. The gods would never

allow him to come, it was part of her curse. If he tried to come back the gods would send

him back to his ship or even worse, kill him. But she believed he would come back. She

believed in him.

Leo

After he left he went strait to his office and sat down. He didn't feel like planning for the

ship so he got out a piece of paper and starting drawing. Only after a few minutes he

realized he was drawing calypso. Her beautiful eyes, her dress, her perfect hair. As he

drew he got sadder and sadder. Then suddenly he heard footsteps and percy angrily

came in. He quickly showed the drawing under and stack of papers and grabbed a

planning notebook for the ship. "What was that piece of paper?" percy said eyeing him

curiously. "N-nothing," leo stammered. Percy raised his eyebrows. "Ok... So I heard

Kione blasted you off the ship and you were stranded on a island and that you came

back on a raft," percy said glaring and leo. "I uh well you see," leo said until Annabeth

came in and her eyes widened


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I havnt updated I a bit, I just acidentky delete parts of my story lol but I re typed it :D

also I do not own any percy jackson characters of heros of olympus characters :( all belongs to rick

Percy

He knew he shouldn't be mad at leo for getting blasted off the ship but her couldn't help it

Calypso cursed Annabeth and they weren't going to lose their captain of the ship

because he wanted to look for a cruel girl. While he was having a "friendly chat" with leo,

Annabeth came in. He really didn't know how to explain things to her. "Leo and I were just

uh looking through some plans for the ship," he said as calmly as he could. Leo nodded

quickly. "Uh well ok I was just wondering were you were. I wanted to talk to you,"

Annabeth said looking at him. "Ok then. See you later leo," he said walking out the door

Leo looked relived to have them leave so he just nodded. As he and Annabeth walked to

his room it was very quiet. "Percy what's going on," Annabeth said as she sat down on

her bed. "Nothing," he said maybe a little to quickly. "Look I'm not the dumb one," she

said slightly smiling. "Annabeth I'm really tired. Can we talk about this later?" he said

looking at her. "Ok fine. But don't thinking wont ask you later! Now get some sleep

seaweed brain," she said smiling at him. "Good night wise girl," he said kissing her good

night.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of ricks characters (I wish I did) it's all his :(

Leo

(3 days later)

Leo was feeling miserable. He had tried to program all the things he needed to get back

to calypso but it wouldn't work. He sighed and glanced at the picture he drew of calypso.

He would come back for her. He knew he could.

(After the war)

It bad probably one of the happiest days of his life! They had just done the

impossible and defeated Gaea! Only one thing could make it better. Calypso. Now that

the war was out of his way he could find a way to get back to her! Just then Chiron

walked up to him. "Leo I know what's going on," he said seriously. "What do you mean?"

I asked him. "With calypso," he said staring at me. "What do you mean? I don't" "leo don't

try to tell me that you didn't meet calypso. I can just tell." "Ok fine. Well you know a lot

about curses then probably so you know about her curse to fall on love with every guy

that comes on her island and then hey leave and never see her again," i said. "Yes I do

know and I'm guessing you want to go back for her," he said sighing. "Yeah. I'm going

back for her," I said looking at the centaur. "Leo there's no way you can go back for her.

It's part of her curse. The gods would never allow it," he said sadly. "Well there has to be

a way. I swore on the river Styx I would come back for her!" I said. "You what!" he

shouted angrily at me. Then Jason and piper came over. "Chiron what are you shouting

about? What's wrong?" Jason said very confused. "Well leo here told me that he-" Chiron

started to say. "No nothing's wrong," I interrupted it wanting them to worry about me.

"Well okay... So anyway we came to

tell you that the gods offered us gifts for defeated Gaea! They said to come tomorrow

and get our wish!" Piper said excitedly. "We leave first thing tomorrow morning!' Jason

said grinning. "See you then!" they said and waved goodbye. I wonder what I will wish

for? Another tool belt? A new dragon? Then I began to wonder. They said they would

give us one wish. Any wish. Chiron said the gods would never allow me to go back to

Calypso. They also said they would give us a wish. I knew exactly what I would ask for.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: rick owns all the characters :( all his not mine :(

first im rlly sorry for the short chapter but I just made something in like 5 mins but don't worry I will update super super soon! Maybe even today :)

Leo

"Come on! Get out of bed Leo!" Jason said shaking me awake. "Nooo," I groaned half

asleep. "Come on we might not get our wishes from the gods!" Jason said impatiently.

"That sure got you out of bed," he said laughing as I jumped up. "Well we don't want to be

late do we," I said smiling. I couldn't wait for today. I would finally see calypso again. The

gods promised anything possible.I would ask for calypso back they would have to release

her. Once we finally got to Olympus I was a bit nervous. What if they wouldn't let me see

her? What if Zeus just decided to zap me with a lightning bolt or if Hades just summoned

some skeletons to eat me? What if she didn't even want to see me again? What if she

forgot about me and found some other hero? My thoughts were interrupted by booming

voice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I havnt been updating very much I've just been pretty busy with school.**

**disclaimer: rick owns the characters and everything so it's all his :(**

"WELCOME DEMIGODS! We will all grant your REASONABLE wishes today, i will start

with my son, Jason grace," he said glancing at Jason. "I would like to expand both camps

so we can fit more campers because we will need space," Jason told Zeus. "Very well, I

have granted your wish," said Zeus waving his hand. "I'll do my son next," said Posiden

smiling. "I would like to have there be a place and camp half blood were demigods can

life safely like at the roman camp," he said confidently. "Alright I have set my workers to

work on that!" said Posiden cheerfully. "You can ask for your wish next Annabeth," said

Athena nodding at her daughter. "I would like there to be more training space at both

camps. As we have realized you never know when you need to be ready to fight,"

Annabeth said to Athena. "I will make sure that both camps get training space added to

them," Athena said. "My son shall go next!" said Ares.

"Me and hazel would like to just not have to worry about monsters for a bit and relax,"

frank said while hazel nodded. "Alright, but still remember your dad is the war god!"

said Ares a bit angrily. "Alright hazel I can do that," said hades. "I'll do my daughter

next!" Said Aphrodite. "I would just like you to but out of my love life and not try to do

anything," she said. "Well what's the fun in that!" She complained. "You have to do it!

It is my wish," said piper. "Well fine but only if I get to do Leo's wish!" "Alright," Said

Hephaestus knowing not to anger his wife. The others looked curiously at leo except

Percy. He kind of thought percy would be mad but percy didn't seem mad at all. Maybe

even a little happy for leo. Suddenly he felt more confident on asking the gods knowing

that percy wouldn't get angry at him because mad percy was a very scary sight because

Percy is so powerful. Maybe even percy will help convince the gods. He looked at the

gods and got ready to tell them his wish.


End file.
